theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Nezzer
Mr. Nezzer Known as Nebby K. Nezzer is an actor in the VeggieTales series and The Member Of The Zucchini Family. He first appears as boss of a weathly Chocolate Bunny Factory Members in "Rack, Shack & Benny" who built a statue of a chocolate bunny and orders everyone to worship it. Rack, (Junior) Shack, (Bob) and Benny (Larry) refuse because they only worship to Lord. Mr. Nezzer gets mad and throws them into the furnace, but God saved them and they were not hurt. Soon Mr. Nezzer learned that God is the only one to worship. Mr. Nezzer them afterwards appears in many other episodes, usually performing in most episodes as the "bad guy." He is quite sneaky in most episodes, and his assistant is usually Mr. Lunt. Sometimes they do bad things, but learn that it is wrong afterwards and stop doing it. He can also be nice in most episodes, too. He is no longer a VeggieTales character, due to his replacement. Appearance Mr. Nezzer is a tall green zucchini. He grows white hair and on his bald spot, he grows a dark green stem. He also has white eyebrows and bumps cover himself. He also usually wears a red tie, a white shirt, and pair of black pants with a black belt. In the new theme song, he can be seen with a mustache and without a stem he is a cucumber. Acting *Himself in "Rack, Shack & Benny" *Himself in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" (mentioned) *Himself in "The New and Improved Bunny Song" on "Very Silly Songs!" *Himself in "Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!" *Moses in "Josh and the Big Wall!" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" *King Xerxes in "Esther The Girl Who Became Queen" *Himself and Olaf in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Jopponian in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" *Ebenezer Nezzer in "The Star Of Christmas" *Billy Bones in "The Ballad Of Little Joe" *Ebenezer Nezzer in "An Easter Carol" *Delivery Boss in "Going Up on "Sumo Of The Opera" *Novak in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Da Coach in "Bully Trouble on "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Randalf in "Lord Of The Beans" *Mirror Guard, Food Factory Manager and Detective Bill Trout in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Delivery Boss in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Midianites in "Gideon Tuba Warrior" *Mayor of Dodgeball City in "Moe And The Big Exit" *Mr. Hibblings in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Mr.Dooley in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Mr. Muffet and Judge Nezzer in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Himself in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Calzone in "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Mr. Stewart in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Himself in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Humphery Muffet and King Xerxes in "VeggieTales Live! Sing Yourself Silly!" *Ben Haramed in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Prince John in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Olaf in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" *Friend #2 in "Lettuce Love One Another" *MacNezzer and Scottish Nezzer in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Admiral Nezzer and Himself in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Bud in "Beauty and the Beet" *Himself in "VeggieTales in the House" *Prince John in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Prince John in "King of the Quest" Fun Facts * A running gag is that the characters Mr. Nezzer plays since his debut is that they often run a factory. * Phil's inspiration for Mr. Nezzer's voice was that of Oogie Boogie from The Nightmare Before Christmas, Felonius Gru from Illumination’s Despicable Me and Mr. Waternoose from Monsters, Inc. and Monsters University. ** As Oogie Boogie's voice actor Ken Page is naturally African-American, Mr. Nezzer was considered to be a stereotypical African-American. As a result, DreamWorks had strongly thought Mr. Nezzer of his African-American race and, due to their policy restricting African-American characters being portrayed by white voice actors, had replaced the character with a similar-looking character Ichabeezer (voiced by Rob Paulsen) for the two Netflix series. ** As Henry J. Waternoose's voice actor of Kelsey Grammer formerly James Coburn is American Actress for Mr. Waternoose is just like Mr. Nezzer. ** As Gru's voice actor of Steve Carell is the Actress for Felonius Gru is just like Mr. Nezzer. ** When The VeggieTales Show was put into production, as Phil managed to reprise most of his Veggie character roles, he was originally going to reprise Mr. Nezzer as well, but recused himself from reprising just that the character because he felt that his voice was not working out well for an African-American character since Phil himself is naturally Caucasian. It is confirmed that David Mann will assume the role of Mr. Nezzer for the new show.1 * Mr. Nezzer in his original appearance was inspired by Nebuchadnezzar II from the original Biblical account of "Shadrach, Medshash, and Abedengo" from the Book of Daniel. * Has had the most villainous roles out of all the characters, considering him the main antagonist of the series, even though he is actually a nice guy in real life. * He has very short minor roles in both VeggieTales movies. * Duke and the Great Pie War is the only time he worked for Mr. Lunt. * He often is paired with Mr. Lunt as villains, good guys, or just partners. * He is partners in "Sheerluck Holmes" and "Duke and the Great Pie War." * He is known for singing "The Bunny Song." * He was the bad guy in most episodes, but he was good in some episodes and outside of the stories, he's a very nice guy. * He reformed in four episodes. * He didn't actually appear in The Toy That Saved Christmas, as Wally P. Nezzer is actually his brother and possibly not the same character, as the difference is told by the size of their noses. Mr. Nezzer also mentioned this in A Very Veggie Christmas. ** Even though Wally P. Nezzer only intended to appear once in The Toy That Saved Christmas, Nebby K. Nezzer oddly had the same bigger nose as Wally P. during Josh and the Big Wall! and Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed. Category:Characters Category:Cucumbers Category:God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Category:Rack, Shack & Benny Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Very Silly Songs! Category:Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! Category:Josh and the Big Wall! Category:Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Category:Esther The Girl Who Became Queen Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:VeggieTales Live! Sing Yourself Silly! Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! Category:Lettuce Love One Another Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:VeggieTales in the House Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest